


Under the Veil (But It's A Comic)

by DangerPuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Gen, but it's mostly sirius and sans after chapter 1, comic based on fic, i'm not sure what im doing but it's colorful and fun so okay then, there are other characters too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerPuff/pseuds/DangerPuff
Summary: "Sans has gotten himself stuck in the void between worlds in a successful attempt to stop the resets of his timeline. He's not sure how long he's been chillin' alone there, but eventually a chance at escape stumbles his way in from the Veil of Death. His name?—Sirius Black."(summary from the original fic by poplasia)A comic adaptation of Under the Veil.





	Under the Veil (But It's A Comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461) by [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/pseuds/poplasia). 



> Hello and welcome to Under the Veil (But It's A Comic)! 
> 
> I would like to express my heartfelt adoration and thanks to [poplasia,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/pseuds/poplasia) whose wonderful and amazing crossover fic Under the Veil has led me to dedicate almost 200 hours to this comic. You can read that wonderful and amazing crossover [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461/chapters/17779180)
> 
> This right here is just an eight-page sneak peek of what I'm working on. Feel free to let me know what you think or give me tips on how to do it better. I'm a beginner at making comics and art in general, after all, and I appreciate any feedback!
> 
> Quick warning: the images are pretty big? I work in fairly large file sizes to make up for the fact that I'm using a cell phone (so i can zoom in to insane levels) but that might make reading it on a laptop a bit difficult. I'd suggest zooming out a bit? If anyone has suggestions for fixing that problem I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Now, without further ado, UTVBIAC. If anyone has a better name for this thing I'm figuratively all ears.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ ](https://imgur.com/to6vx08)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that's not too much to show for the time it took. This is just a sneak peek after all.
> 
> If all goes as planned, I'll have the first full chapter (The In-Between) finished for August 1st, just in time for Under the Veil's second birthday! If I don't have the whole chapter finished by then, I'll try to at least have half of it done. Either way, you can expect an update on August 1st!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
